


this woman is my destiny

by plalligator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Yachi Hitoka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator
Summary: Yachi Hitoka gets the girl (eventually).





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash february everybody!
> 
> if you dont think yachi has forty perfectly-organized pinterest boards im sorry but you're wrong

Hitoka had a plan. 

This plan was three months in the making and involved a secret Pinterest board, covertly obtaining Kiyoko's ring size, and a long-running internal debate over the aesthetic merits of white gold versus yellow gold versus silver. Or maybe platinum? No, no. Hitoka couldn't afford platinum on her salary. But still, she didn't want to ask Kiyoko to marry her with a cheap ring. 

Yes. Hitoka was going to ask Kiyoko to marry her. She had a plan. 

The thing was, Hitoka had made a plan to ask Kiyoko out, too. But she'd never gotten to use it, because Kiyoko had asked her out first. So Hitoka had regrouped, and, after a year or so, made a plan to ask Kiyoko to move in with her. She hadn't gotten to use that one either, because Kiyoko had casually let it slip over lunch that she had leased a new apartment and it was really too big for one person.

Hitoka had nearly hyperventilated, and in the excitement of the new apartment—combining their kitchens, deciding on paint colors, and picking out a cover for their brand-new larger futon—she sort of forgot all about her plan. 

This time, she wasn't going to let Kiyoko beat her to the punch. 

So far, it was going well. The location would be their apartment, with its simple but homey decor and its fond memories. Hitoka had considered a more romantic location, like an amusement park, but she felt like she would probably die of embarrassment if she had to propose in public. She'd chosen Kiyoko's birthday as the date and planned the menu for dinner. She took pride in sending Kiyoko to the office with perfectly arranged bentos and having dinner on the table when she got home, but this meal was going to be special. It would be all her girlfriend's favorite foods, and Hitoka was going to get a cream cake from the bakery down the street for dessert. Then she would pop the question.

Okay, so she didn't have that part exactly worked out yet. Every speech she wrote down ended up sounding corny and stupid. She'd lost count of the number she'd torn up or scribbled out in frustration. Nothing seemed right, and she was beginning to run out of time. 

At least she'd finally picked out the ring. It had taken her up till December, which was cutting it pretty close, but she got it from the jeweler's a couple days before Christmas when she was supposed to be out doing some last-minute shopping for presents. She was keeping the tiny velvet box stashed in the innermost pocket of her purse and so it was still there when she and Kiyoko went out for drinks. They were meeting with some of the Karasuno team who were back in Miyagi for the New Year. 

It was nice to see the team again, especially Hinata, who had been in on the plan from the beginning and was usually on the receiving end of Hitoka's panicked phone calls about how Kiyoko deserved someone with a lot more money and poise than Hitoka and what if she didn't like the proposal???? What if Hitoka was putting her on the spot?? What if she didn't even want to get married????

She showed the ring to Hinata while Kiyoko was in the bathroom and watched as he oohed and aahed over it, trying not to second-guess herself. 

“Do you think she’ll like it?” she said anxiously. Kageyama leaned in and put his head over Hinata’s shoulder like an interested dog and made a mildly impressed face. In the end, knowing Kiyoko wouldn’t want anything flashy, she’d settled on a curved silver band with a single brilliant diamond caught between two prongs. Simple, but sophisticated. Appropriate for a career woman like Kiyoko to wear at the office, and elegant. It would coordinate well with her fashion sense too.

That is, Hitoka hoped it would.

“Yacchan, what are you talking about?” cried Hinata, only a little glassy-eyed from the beers he’d had. “She’ll love it!” Kageyama nodded in agreement.

Hitoka bit her lip. 

“You really think so?” 

“Yacchan…” said Hinata, dragging out her name with exasperation. “C’mon, you gotta have a little confidence! We’ve been over this.” 

“She’ll like it,” said Kageyama unexpectedly. “I think she’ll like anything you do because you put your heart into it.” 

“Wow,” said Hitoka, because that was unexpectedly deep advice from Kageyama. “Thanks, Kageyama-kun.” 

Hinata apparently thought so too, because he made a face at Kageyama.

“When did you learn to give love advice?” he demanded. “You’ve never even had a girlfriend."

“Neither have you, dumbass Hinata,” said Kageyama, but it lacked heat. Hinata threw an elbow and turned back to Hitoka. 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” said Hinata exuberantly, with a suspicious wobble to his voice, and threw his arms around her. “Yacchan!”

“Shh!” said Hitoka, glancing around to see if any of their other friends were paying attention, but she hugged him back, feeling a little choked up herself. His embrace was familiar and warm, and she tried to breathe in a little of his courage. “I can’t believe it either.”

::

She and Kiyoko walked back to their apartment, breaths making warm clouds in the cold air. They had gotten separated at the restaurant, Hitoka talking to Hinata and Kageyama and Kiyoko wrapped up in what looked like a fairly intense discussion with Suga-san, Daichi-san, and Asahi-san and before they left they made plans to meet some of the team at the nearby shrine to ring in the New Year. 

“Brr,” said Hitoka, huddling further into her coat. “I want to get under the kotatsu…”

Kiyoko hummed in agreement. 

“We should go out for sushi before we go to the shrine tomorrow,” she said, casually. Hitoka looked up, surprised. They tried to stay on a budget and mostly ate at home. But it was New Year, and maybe Kiyoko wanted to celebrate. 

“Oh! I was just going to make something simple,” she said. “But sushi sounds great!”

::

They were at the sushi restaurant, and things were not great.

It wasn’t until they had a round of sake and the chef brought out a platter that Hitoka realized something was up. For one thing, Kiyoko looked beautiful. No, that sounded bad. Kiyoko always looked beautiful. But that night she looked especially nice, in a slim black sheath dress that hugged all her curves and red lipstick that set off her porcelain skin. God, Hitoka was such a sap, but Kiyoko did have really nice skin. It was always soft, and always smelled like jasmine...no! Focus. Hitoka needed to focus. Kiyoko also seemed to be in a really good mood, which was fair, Hitoka was pretty cheerful herself; she was eating sushi with a pretty girl who was  _ also _ her girlfriend and they would probably hold hands walking to the shrine later. It was shaping up to be a pretty good night, if she did say so herself. 

But no. Back to the point. Here was a very cheerful Kiyoko, dressed up for a special occasion, who just taken Hitoka’s hand across the table. 

“Hitoka-chan,” she began, “I want you to know you’ve made me very happy for the past few years.” And then she took out a small square box.

Hitoka panicked. 

Later she didn’t remember what she was thinking at all, it was like her mind had gone completely blank. The chain of events, which in all its glory put most other embarrassing things Hitoka had done to shame, went something like this:

She slapped the box out of Kiyoko’s hand, bolted to her feet (knocking her chair over in the process) and dropped down to her knees on the floor.

“Kiyokopleasemarryme!” she yelled in one breath, and then realized that she wasn’t actually holding a ring. There was an uncoordinated moment as she scrambled for her purse and fished the ring out, at which point she promptly fumbled it and it bounced under the table out of sight.

She made a noise of despair, ducked under the table for the box, tried to get back up, and hit her head on the underside of the table. 

“ _ Ow,”  _ she said, before she remembered her mission, and thrust the box at Kiyoko, who looked vaguely shocked.

“Please marry me, Kiyoko,” she repeated breathlessly from her knees, speech totally forgotten. “Um, that is, if you want to. Do you want to? Marry me? Will you marry me? Because I’m asking.” 

Kiyoko blinked and then began to laugh. 

“Of course I'll marry you, Hitoka-chan,” she said, chuckling. 

“Oh thank God,” said Hitoka fervently, and then " _ ow, _ ” because her head was still throbbing. Kiyoko’s smile vanished, to be replaced with a look of concern. 

“Let me see that,” she said, gentle fingers prodding Hitoka’s scalp. “It just looks like a little bump. I think you're okay.”

That was good. It would be horrible if Hitoka died of her injuries before she actually got to marry Kiyoko. Speaking of which…

Hitoka scrambled to her feet. Oh, God. People were staring. They probably thought Hitoka was a crazy person. She tried to ignore them and presented Kiyoko with the ring box again with as much dignity as she could muster.

“Will you wear this?”

Kiyoko took the box, opened it, and was silent.

“If you don't like it, that's okay,” said Hitoka. “I can get another one!”

“Hitoka-chan,” said Kiyoko, in a choked-up voice, and threw her arms around Hitoka. “It's perfect, thank you,” she said into Hitoka’s neck. 

“Oh, good,” said Hitoka faintly. She didn't think her heart could take this many shocks in a short period. It was thumping like it wanted to explode out of her chest.

Kiyoko pulled away, wiped her eyes, and grabbed the similar ring box that Hitoka remembered throwing across the table in a haze of panic. 

“This one’s for you,” she said, and Hitoka took the box, heart swelling. She was getting a ring! Her girlfriend bought her a ring! 

She opened the box and squeaked. Inside was a delicate gold ring with a heart-shaped diamond in the middle of the band, bracketed on either side by smaller stones.

Hitoka may have cried at that point. Kiyoko also may have cried, and they put the rings on each other, and cried some more, and Hitoka’s face got all blotchy and ugly. Then they remembered that they were in the middle of dinner, and ordered another plate of sushi while the waiter brought them a complimentary round of sake. By the time they were done, Hitoka’s cheeks were sore from smiling and every time she moved her hand the light flashed off her ring. It felt a little bit like a dream. It was only when they were done and walking back to the apartment that everything began to set in. 

“Ahhhh, I can’t believe I interrupted you,” said Hitoka, covering her burning face with her hands. “And yelled at you...and knocked over my chair in the middle of the restaurant. I’m so embarrassed.” 

Kiyoko grinned sidelong, one side of her mouth curling up mischievously.

“I thought it was cute,” she said, because Kiyoko seemed to find everything Hitoka did cute, like Hitoka was a baby chipmunk or a kitten, even if it was something totally weird. It was possible that Kiyoko was a little bit weird herself, now that Hitoka thought of it. 

“I was going to surprise you on your birthday,” Hitoka said plaintively, and explained about the cake.

“I was trying to decide between Christmas and New Year,” admitted Kiyoko. “And in the end I had to ask Sawamura and Sugawara's advice on a place.” 

Hitoka couldn’t help it, she burst into giggles. She was getting married! She had the right to be giddy. 

“I’ve called Hinata in a panic so many times in the last few months,” she confessed. “I think you probably got the better end of the deal on advice, though.” 

Kiyoko stopped and turned Hitoka to face her, pulling them under the awning of a closed shop. 

“I’m sorry I messed up your plan,” said she said softly, tucking a strand of Hitoka’s hair behind her ear. 

“That’s okay,” said Hitoka. Joy filled her chest like a warm glow. “I think it turned out alright.” 

“Hitoka-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy New Year.”

And they were kissing, there on the street, and for once, it felt like everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> the yachi -> kiyoko ring is this: https://www.etsy.com/listing/281317260/marquise-engagement-ring-marquise
> 
> and the kiyoko -> yachi one is this: https://www.etsy.com/listing/239748190/heart-diamond-ring-diamond-heart-ring


End file.
